Shattered Soul and Weakened Wings
by TrekkieL
Summary: Slave!AU where angels are sold as slaves and Sam and Dean aren't hunters. Dean Winchester buys Castiel, a beaten and abused angel, in hopes of saving him from slavery. Unfortunately, Castiel isn't used to nice treatment. What will it take for him to believe Dean when he says he's no longer a slave? Destiel. Sabriel. Rated T for physical and sexual abuse. No sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've recently adopted a dark side. I am completely against slavery myself, and this has been troubling to write, but the plot won't leave me alone, and I secretly adore using pain to join characters together... I say secretly, but all my fics do that... **_

_**Anyway, this is my first Destiel fic. It will be a multi chapter fic :) Enjoy:**_

Dean hadn't really planned to buy an angel. In fact, he'd sworn he'd never get one. He wasn't a huge fan of angel slavery, or any slavery for that matter. The point was Dean had no idea what he was doing.

Dean walked down the street, like he did every day, walking to the shop to buy some dinner for that evening. He thought about how Sammy was probably at a restaurant or someplace with Jess having a decent dinner. Of course, being a lawyer was sure to get Sammy the good future he deserves.

He walked past the shop, like he did every day, the one that sold the angels. As usual, he ignored it. He walked to the end of the street to the supermarket. He bought the usual: pie, a microwave dinner, some chocolate, an Asian girl's magazine. He paid for everything, except the chocolate, and left, walking down the road again.

He walked past the angel shop again, but this time, he stepped back. He'd always ignored the shop, the slavery, but this time… something was different. Before he realised what he was doing, he walked in.

Dean resisted the urge to gag as he entered. Hundreds of people were in there! Dean knew almost everyone in the town had an angel slave, hell, some even had two! But the amount of people in the shop at that moment was enough to make Dean want to throw up, and he was the strong Winchester.

"Velcome!" A large man approached Dean, open arms and a huge smile under his moustache. "You are looking for angel, yes?" he asked, taking hold of Dean's wrist and pulling him inside.

"Um… well… um, yes. I guess I am. Yeah, why not?" Dean smiled awkwardly. The man laughed.

"Ah! You vill find good angel here. Garenteed!" he threw his arms in the air. "Let me know vhen you vind one you like, yes?"

"Sure thing. Thanks." Dean nodded, trying his best to look around. The angels were kept behind glass, like puppies in the pet shop. Some of the angels stood with honour, while others just sat in the corner of their prisons. Dean wanted so much to break every glass cage and free them… but he knew if he did, there would be dire consequences. Dean glimpsed at each angel for about half a second, until one caught his eye.

An angel sat on his knees close to the glass, his hands in his lap and his gaze on the floor on the other side of the glass. His wings were visible, but not tidy. They were black, some spaces which held no feathers and some feathers stained red. His shirt and trousers were torn and dirty, like he'd just been dragged around. The angel's skin was marred with cuts, bruises and welts. His eyes were a sapphire blue, pure and deep. Something about him drew Dean towards him.

Dean knelt down to the angel's level, his gaze level with the angels eyes. The angel looked up for a second, and Dean saw the emptiness in those eyes for the first time before the angel looked back down.

"Oi! You with the moustache and the accent!" Dean shouted without turning away. "I want this one!"

"zis one?" the man laughed as he approached. "You vant zis one?"

"How is that funny? Yeah, I want this one." Dean shrugged, looking away from the angel.

"Zis one ees... It ees not ze strongest. No, it is veak. You do not vant zis one." The guy muttered, pulling Dean up. Dean cringed at how the man referred to the angel as 'it'.

"Listen here you fat son of a bitch, I want this angel, and you're gonna give him to me, even if I have to kill you for him." Dean growled. "You give me the damn angel now."

"Alright alright! I vas helping you get better deal but no. Fine, I vill get you your angel." The man muttered. "Vait at ze counter. I vill bring it to you."

"Cheers." Dean nodded, taking one last glimpse at the angel and walking towards the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Cheers." Dean nodded, taking one last glimpse at the angel and walking towards the counter._

"Well, hello there!" Dean turned to see a young woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes smiled warmly from behind the counter. "You just bought an angel then?" She asked.

"Erm... Yeah. I guess I did." Dean let it sink in. He'd just bought an angel.

"You'll need these then." She smiled, handing dean a collar and a leash. Dean wanted to throw up there and then, but resisted the urge. "Just type you're name, address and phone number into this." The woman held out an electronic... thing. Dean did as he was told, entering his real details. The device spat out a silver tag and dean knew instantly what it was for. The woman attached it to the collar.

"Here. Now, you're name, address and phone number are there in case it runs away or gets lost." She explained.

"Great. Thanks." Dean nodded. The woman smiled and walked away, just as the fat man returned, tugging the angel by the collar of his shirt.

"Here it is." He shoved the angel to his knees. "It may be damaged but it'll obey you." He smiled. "I give you discount for damages, yes? Yes, I do that." He smiled, moving behind the counter. Dean paid, never taking his eyes off the angel.

"What's his name?" Dean asked. The fat man laughed.

"Name? It is slave! It has no name!" He gave Dean a strange look. "Your first time, yes? Oh you have much to learn!" The man chuckled. "This one is tamed. It vill obey you. If it does not, use zis." The man showed him another collar, but this one was plastic and chunky.

"Um... Thanks but no thanks." Dean pushed the collar away.

"It is necessity! I show you." The man smiled, unclipping the back and placing it around the angels neck. Dean saw the angel tremble slightly.

"No! No. It's ok, you don't need to show me. I've seen it before." Dean tried to stop the man.

"Nonsense! Zis button releases shock." He grumbled, pressing a green button on the remote. The angel tensed, face screwed up in pain as he tried not to cry out. Probably fear or being punished further, dean thought.

"Zis turns up current." The man smiled, actually smiled, as he turned the knob around, the shock getting worse the more he turned it.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Dean growled, taking the remote and turning the collar off. The angel tried not to look like he was gasping for breath.

"Sorry. Vas little carried away." The man smirked.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Dean removed the collar from around the angels neck, the man immediately replacing it with the collar and name tag.

"You are velcome." The man bowed. "You enjoy."

"Erm... Yeah. I will. Cheers." Dean nodded, helping the angel, his angel, off the floor and leading him out the shop. The angel winced at the sunlight, something dean understood. He didn't know how long his angel had been in there.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, watching his angel take in the sights around him. His angel didn't respond. "Come here." He dean indicated. The angel obeyed. When Dean reached up to remove the collar, the angel flinched. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna take this off." He reassured the angel, taking the collar off and putting it in his jacket pocket. It was then he noticed the red scar on the front of the angels neck, as if someone had sliced his throat. Dean carefully traced the scratch with two fingers. The angel looked at dean, puzzled and unsure.

"Ha ha. That's cute." Dean smiled before he realised what he was saying. "You... You can do a good lost puppy face." Dean muttered. "Come on, my house is this way." Dean indicated, taking his angels wrist. "What's your name?" Dean asked. The angel didn't reply. Dean thought for a moment before pulling out his phone and handing it to his angel. "You must have a name. Type it in here." Dean urged. The angel took the phone for a short minute before handing it back.

Castiel

"Castiel? Is that how you pronounce it?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Ok, right. Castiel, I don't know what your last 'master' or whatever did to you, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Dean smiled. "And you are not my slave. I'm going to take care of you. You can have your name and-"

"Hey dean!" About half way home, Dean heard a voice he recognised. He turned to see his friend Bella behind him.

"Bella! Hey, how have you been?" Dean asked.

"I've been well. I see you've taken the advise of the town and got yourself an angel." She smirked, looking Castiel up and down. "I gotta say, you picked a beauty! I might take him for a spin later." She smirked again.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Dean growled, pulling Castiel closer to him by his wrist.

"He's quiet. What's his voice sound like?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"One, mind your own business. Two, he can't talk, or won't talk, so I'm not gonna rush him. Three, why do you care?" Dean replied.

"He's just being reluctant. You should punish him, then he'll talk." Bella grinned. Dean watched as Castiel's expression changed to shock, then to acceptance.

"Um, dean? Where's his collar?" She asked. "You know he needs to wear his collar, right?" Castiel put his hand in deans pocket and pulled out his collar before handing it to dean.

"Cas, no." Dean took the collar from Castiel. "He's got a scratch on his neck. I don't want him to hurt it further." Dean half lied. He felt it was wrong for any angel to wear a collar.

"Nonsense! It doesn't matter! He's not allowed to complain!" She took the collar from dean and attached around Castiel's neck, tightening it slightly, but it was enough to make breathing difficult for Castiel. "There. Right, i have to go. Bye dean." She smiled, walking past the two. Dean muttered a goodbye before turning back to Castiel and taking the collar off yet again.

"You don't need to wear this." Dean told him. "Just, keep it in your pocket so you know where I live if you do get lost, ok?" Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, but still looked unsure. "And I'm not gonna punish you for not speaking. You can talk when you're ready." Castiel nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG, yes, I know... I've been gone for ages! I'm so sorry, just I have exams and coursework and homework and I'm stressed about it all, but I'll find time to write :) Mentions of physical and sexual abuse._**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"You don't need to wear this." Dean told him. "Just, keep it in your pocket so you know where I live if you do get lost, ok?" Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, but still looked unsure. "And I'm not gonna punish you for not speaking. You can talk when you're ready." Castiel nodded._

Dean smiled to himself once he reached the front door, fumbling in his pockets for the keys. He could see Castiel stood beside him, looking down at the collar in his hands with a confused look.

"Hey, you don't have to wear that, I told you." Dean indicated to the collar as he turned the key in the door, unlocking it. He just put his hand on the handle when he heard a voice.

"Dean!" a woman's voice called out. Dean inwardly groaned and forced as smile before turning to see his neighbour, Ruby, approaching.

"Ruby! How are you?" Dean forced a happy-to-see-her voice.

"I'm well, thank you, Dean." She turned her attention to the Castiel, looking him up and down and smirking. "This thing yours?"

"Yes, he is. And no, you can't. Don't even ask." Dean growled. Ruby laughed.

"I wasn't going to. Or maybe I was." Ruby laughed before glaring at the Angel. "Seriously, Dean? This filthy, broken, little thing? You could have found one so much better!" Ruby frowned as she circled Cas, who stood still, looking down at the ground. "Where'd you find him? Abandoned in the ally?" Ruby asked, yanking a feather from one of Castiel's wings. Cas flinched, but didn't make a sound. Dean tried to restrain himself.

"Don't touch him. He's mine." Dean tried to play the slave-owners role, not knowing how long he could keep it up.

"He's too quiet… Say something." Ruby snarled at Castiel. Castiel looked panicked, and looked to Dean. Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Castiel _couldn't _talk or if he _wouldn't _talk. From the fearful look in Castiel's eyes, Dean assumed he couldn't.

"He can't talk… unless… I… tell him too." Dean lied. Ruby shrugged, slapping the angel's face hard. Castiel stumbled back into Dean, who caught him and held him close. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean cried, tightening his arms around Castiel. Ruby looked confused. Dean immediately knew he'd dropped his slave-owner act. "Only _I'm _allowed to punish him!" he covered up quickly, letting go of Castiel.

"Still, you could have picked a better angel." Ruby winked at Castiel. "Where's his collar?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he must have lost it." Dean turned to Castiel, who held the collar in his hand. Dean shook his head and mouthed 'no' at the angel, who didn't move. "I'll punish him for it later." Dean winced as he saw Castiel's wings droop. "I'll go do it now, bye Ruby. Come on." Dean motioned for his angel to follow him. Castiel obeyed, not looking up from the ground until they were inside. Dean slammed the door shut, which caused Castiel to jump.

"Sorry." Dean apologised. "You know I'm not going to punish you, right?" Dean asked as he took his coat off and hung it up. Castiel didn't look up. Dean sighed, motioning to Castiel to follow him. Dean took Castiel to the living room. "You can sit down there." Dean indicated to the sofa as he moved an armchair in front of it. Castiel slowly sat down on the sofa while Dean sat in the armchair.

"Okay, Castiel? I need to make one thing clear." Dean started. "You are not my slave. You're not anyone's slave, okay?" Dean tried to smile reassuringly. Castiel didn't say or do anything. He just sat there, searching Dean's eyes. "Hold on." Dean told him as he got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he handed Castiel a notepad and a pen.

Dean watched as Castiel wrote. His handwriting was loopy and angelic in every way. He struggled to write a few letters, but he got there. When he'd finished, he handed the notepad to Dean. 'What would you like me to do, Master?'

"Cas… I told you. You're not my slave. I'm not your Master. I'm just going to look after you." Dean reached over and took Castiel's wrist. Castiel suddenly cried out, the first noise Dean had heard him make, and jumped up quickly, cradling his wrist. Dean stood abruptly. "Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up with tear-filled eyes, looking extremely apologetic.

"Cas, it's okay. Just… can I see your arm?" Dean asked. Castiel looked frightened, but held out his arm for Dean to look at. Dean pushed the sleeve up gently and gasped slightly as he saw his angel's arm.

Cuts, bruises and scars cover Castiel's arm, the wrists red raw and skin torn from where it looked like he'd been struggling against restraints. Dean's eyes welled, but he shook his head. This would _not _be a chick-flick moment. "Cas? I want you to take off your shirt." Dean saw Castiel tense, but the angel obeyed, taking off his shirt and turning to Dean.

Looking at the scars, bruises and cuts all over his angel's body, he wondered how long his angel had suffered, how long the abuse had lasted. Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Castiel trembling and tears falling down his angels face.

"Cas? What's...?" Dean was confused for about half a second until he realised. If Castiel was an abused slave, there was no doubt he was used sexually.

"Oh, Cas!" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's thin frame, hugging him gently. Castiel tensed, not knowing what to do. "You can hug back, Cas." Dean clarified. He felt Castiel hesitantly bring his arms around his body, whimpering slightly as he did.

"Cas? You alright?" Dean asked, then felt Castiel shake his head slightly. "Alright, you sit back down on the couch, and I'll get you something to eat. You can put your shirt on if it makes you feel more comfortable." Dean pulled away and smiled as Castiel nodded and went to out his shirt back on.

Dean relaxed when he saw Castiel look more relieved once he was wearing his shirt, then Castiel turned to Dean. Dean reached up to wipe the tears from Castiel's face. Cas flinched and looked down, but Dean just smiled and proceeded to wipe the tears.

"You're safe. I won't hurt you." Dean almost winced at how soft his voice was. "I'll go make you a sandwich and a drink." He patted Castiel's shoulder and proceeded in the direction of the kitchen. Castiel sat back down on the couch while he waited for Dean to return.

_**Please review! Reviews are like oxygen to me ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG! I have had so many reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Nice long chapter for you all ;)_**

**_Tasha: Thank you! And I can assure you it will have MANY chapters. I think it will anyway..._**

**_Gustin azza: Dean is so good to Cas... I'm worried he's a bit OOC though... And I also hope Cas will be happy again_**

**_True Love's Kis5: Thank you!_**

**_River: Yes they do treat Angels like they're nothing and Dean is great to Cas! You will find out why he can't speak eventually. Thank you!_**

**_mikeysrevenge: Poor Cas..._**

**_Jinx2016: I love Dean's protectiveness too! Thank you! I will keep writing._**

**_Zana Zira: Thank you and I agree with the whole Dean-using-Cas thing... Bleurgh XP_**

**_sherlocks-skeletal-warlock: Thank you! I'm still your biggest fan!_**

**_Polaris: Hope this wasn't too long. Sorry if I upset you. *Throws a wave of feels at you but hugs after* And want to punch Bella and Ruby too XD Thank you!_**

**_Bubbles1843: Thank you!_**

**_Cory: I'm doing more! Yay!_**

**_Mr Chair04: Thank you!_**

**_MadWithMusic: Thank you so much!_**

**_Wow, thats a lot of people :) Thank you all! This chapter has Sabriel if you squint, which I do ;) I'll let you decide if you want Sabriel._**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"You're safe. I won't hurt you." Dean almost winced at how soft his voice was. "I'll go make you a sandwich and a drink." He patted Castiel's shoulder and proceeded in the direction of the kitchen. Castiel sat back down on the couch while he waited for Dean to return._

Dean thought about what he was going to do with Castiel as he made his Angel a ham and cheese sandwich, something simple to start with. He thought about _why_ he'd bought his Ang- Castiel in the first place. He wasn't going to keep him as a slave. He felt like he'd adopted a child the way Castiel acted and obeyed everything he said. Then, Dean thought about how he was going to get through to his Angel. He hoped if he took care of him, he would get used to being cared for and realise he wasn't a slave to Dean. Dean shook his head. That wasn't exactly working right now.

Dean decided Castiel could sleep in the spare room, the room that Sammy slept in when he came over to stay. The only problem was… would Castiel be scared of having the room to himself? Dean didn't know what Castiel had been through, or if he'd had his own room before. The change might be terrifying for his poor Angel…

Thinking about Castiel's past made Dean think about the scars. He felt sick when he realised Castiel was one Angel. There was hundreds, no… thousands of other Angels in the world. How many were used, abused and tortured? He knew Sammy had an angel. Gabriel, Dean thinks his name was. Sammy treated his Angel like a brother though, but Gabriel still served Sam. You know, went to the shops for him and made dinner for him. Jess didn't like Gabriel. Dean knew that, but Sammy didn't.

Dean took the sandwich through to Castiel, placing the plate down on the coffee table in front of his Angel, who stared at it blankly for a moment before looking at Dean, tilting his head and squinting with a confused look. Dean couldn't help but smiled at his Angel's innocence, but then he remembered _why _he was so innocent and his heart sank, just a little.

"It's a sandwich. You eat it." Dean explained. Had Castiel ever had a sandwich before? Or was he asking if he was allowed to eat? Dean felt sick that anyone could treat an Angel like this. "Here, look." Dean picked up one of the sandwiches and tore a piece off. "Open your mouth." Dean told him. Castiel did as he was told. Dean pushed the piece of sandwich in Castiel's mouth, telling Castiel to chew and swallow, which he did before staring quizzically. Dean laughed. "You carry on eating that, I'll go run a bath." Dean smiled as he got up and went upstairs to do what he'd said.

Once the bath was full of warm water, Dean went downstairs to fetch Castiel. The sandwich was half gone, which was a good sign. Castiel stood when Dean walked in.

"Hey, you ready for a bath?" Dean asked. Dean had considered letting Cas have a shower, but he had no idea what to do about Castiel's wings. Were they allowed to get wet? Wasn't there a special soap or something? Dean didn't know, so he'd simply run a bath. He'd talk to Sam later. Castiel didn't say or do anything. Dean took Castiel's hand, not his wrist after what had happened before, and led Castiel upstairs. When they get upstairs, Dean took Castiel to the bathroom.

"I would let you do it yourself but you're gonna need help with your back and wings." Dean told Castiel seriously. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, okay?" He asked. Castiel swallowed, looking from the bath to Dean before nodding. Dean helped Castiel take off his shirt and trousers, but kept Castiel's boxers on, as not to trigger anything. He helped Castiel into the bath before going to find some of his old clothes that Castiel could wear.

He found a plain white shirt and a pair of black tracksuits, something comfortable for his Angel. He also got his laptop and headed back to the bathroom. When he got in, Castiel was still sat up, staring at a tile on the wall.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, putting the clothes and the laptop down on the floor. Castiel nodded. Dean reached up for the soap in the shelf and handed it to Castiel. "You okay to do this yourself?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded again, taking the soap and starting to clean himself with it while Dean took the laptop and researched how to clean Angel wings.

He found that there was a powder you had to get which cleaned them, then the Angel flaps it out. Dean didn't have any of that. He decided to risk washing the bloodied areas with water and a flannel.

"Hey, Cas? Can I use water on your wings?" Dean asked. "Just the areas with blood?" Castiel thought for a moment before nodding. Dean frowned. "Am I okay to touch your wings?" He asked. Castiel didn't respond. "Cas? I promise I just want to clean them. I'm not gonna hurt you. Can I touch your wings?" Dean asked gently. He cringed, for he had been so soft with his Angel. He barely recognised himself. Castiel didn't respond again, but eventually, he nodded.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, positioning himself so he was sat on the side of the bath by Castiel's wings, putting the laptop on the floor. Castiel slowly extended his wings so Dean could clean them. Dean put the flannel in the water and gently brushed the bloodied areas. "We'll go shopping tomorrow." Dean told Castiel while he delicately wiped the blood off. "We'll get you some decent clothes and some of that powder for your wings. Okay?" Castiel nodded.

Dean proceeded to wipe the blood off the wings and Once Dean had finished wiping the blood, he checked Castiel over, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Castiel's wings now had a blue shimmer to them, like there was some sort of blue glitter on his wings. Castiel flapped his wings slightly, probably because of an itch, but it was enough to completely daze Dean.

"Wow…" Dean hadn't noticed the word pass his lips, but his Angel was a thing of beauty. Dean shook his head at the thought and looked at Castiel, who was puzzled. "Your… your wings look so much tidier. That's what I… I was wowing at." Dean laughed awkwardly. "Is wowing a word? I don't think it is… I'm gonna shut up now…" Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair while Castiel returned to playing with the water.

When Dean and Castiel had finished cleaning, Dean left Castiel to sort himself out while he went and prepared the spare room. It had a bed, wardrobe with nothing in and draws, also with nothing in. There was also a bookshelf, which had a few books in, but they were mostly about myths and legends, all Sammy's. Dean was sure Sammy wouldn't mind if Castiel borrowed some. That was, if Castiel could bring himself to. Castiel was so loyal… too loyal. At that moment, Castiel appeared at the doorway. Dean smiled at him.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, and Dean hoped he would find out why Castiel couldn't talk soon. "Good. Right, this is going to be your room. Are you okay with that?" Castiel walked into the room, looking around. His wings tucked in tighter than they already were, making him look tiny. Castiel nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you to get settled. There's books there, a glass of water, extra blankets, whatever. I'll leave your door open. My room's at the end of the hall if you need anything." Castiel nodded again. "Good night, Cas." Dean smiled, walking out the room but leaving the door open so Castiel didn't feel trapped.

As Dean got into bed, he thought about where he should take Castiel. He'd take him to get that powder for his wings, then some decent clothes. He considered going to the shop to let Castiel pick his own food, going to buy Castiel a cheap mobile phone so he could contact anyone if he needed and to get rid of Castiel's shock collar. He realised Castiel would need to wear his collar with the name tag when they went out. Dean's thought were interrupted when his mobile rang. He didn't recognise the number, but he picked it up anyway.

"Hello? Dean Winchester." Dean answered.

"Dean? It's Sam." Came the voice on the other end.

"Sammy? How you doin'?" Dean sat up, smiling.

"I'm doing okay. How's everything with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, peachy." Dean muttered.

"What's up?"

"I bought an Angel, Sammy, and I have no idea what to do with 'im."

"What did you buy an Angel for? I thought you didn't like that slavery stuff?"

"I don't know! I just… he was abused and beaten, Sammy. He looked like he was gonna drop dead at any moment. I couldn't leave 'im there."

"An _abused_ Angel?"

"Yeah… I cleaned 'im up today, fed 'im and I'm gonna take 'im out tomorrow. He needs clothes, some powder stuff and maybe a phone if I can find one."

"He can have my old iPhone. I got a new one last week."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"You know, dad wouldn't be happy that you're helping an Angel…"

"Well dad's not here!" Dean shouted. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it's cool." A pause. "I think mom would be proud of you." Sam added.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem. So, your Angel?"

"Yeah, he's beautiful, Sammy." Dean sighed.

"I knew you were gay." Sam laughed.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"How's you and Jess?"

"…I broke up with her." Sam mumbled.

"What? I thought you were all like 'found the right girl' thing?"

"She said I spent more time with Gabriel than her and she got mad and told me to pick her or Gabriel. So I picked Gabe."

"And you said I was gay." Dean chuckled.

"Hey! Gabriel is like a brother to me! I've known him longer anyway."

"You're so gay. You know-"

"Don't tell me dad wouldn't be happy I'm helping an Angel!"

"Ah, but mom would be proud." Dean remarked.

"Cheers. I'm gonna sleep. I'll drop the phone off tomorrow after my exams. Night, Dean."

"Thanks. Night, nerd." Dean smiled as he hung up, putting his mobile back on his bedside before rolling over and falling asleep.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG! Thank you all for reading and everything! You're all wonderful! 3 chapters in one day ;) You lucky people :)_**

**_Feebleplatypus: NO! I WILL ALWAYS BE AMAZING!_**

**_Bubbles1843: Well, heres more for you ;)_**

**_River: Thank you so much! Hope you like this._**

**_Zana Zira: Thank you! You will find out what happened soon._**

**_Polaris'05: You will see Sammy and Gabriel soon :)_**

**_Jinx2016: Thank you! and you will ;)_**

**_summertime-nephilim: Thank you and you will :)_**

**_Enjoy:_**

_"Cheers. I'm gonna sleep. I'll drop the phone off tomorrow after my exams. Night, Dean."_

_"Thanks. Night, nerd." Dean smiled as he hung up, putting his mobile back on his bedside before rolling over and falling asleep._

Dean awoke the next morning, early. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. _5:20_. Dean was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he saw a shadow by the end of his bed. He sat up and turned his bedside lamp on.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he got out of bed. He then realised something wrong. Castiel was led on the floor at the end of Dean's bed, asleep, which didn't bother Dean as much as it probably should have, but Castiel had used his collar to tie his wrist to the bedpost.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean half whispered as he knelt beside his Angel, untying the collar from around the bedpost. Castiel had tied it around his wrist so tightly, Dean didn't know if any blood was getting to his hand. Once Dean had successfully untied him, he threw the collar across the room and lifted Castiel up gently. Dean put Castiel down on his bed, turned off his alarm and took his phone before proceeding downstairs.

An hour later, Dean sat on his sofa, after getting changed into a black shirt, jeans and a green jacket, with a coffee in one hand. His phone and Castiel's notepad and pen were on the coffee table in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Castiel had done that night. Had his previous Master made him do that? Dean imagined a shadowed figure tying Castiel's wrist to the bed post while Castiel just sat there and took it. Dean felt his heart ache for his Angel. Why did people do that? Maybe to stop their Angel's running away? Some sick moron had made Castiel so scared of disobeying and that Castiel could break out the routine. This made Dean feel sick.

He looked over at Castiel's notepad. _What would you like me to do, Master? _Dean sighed. Castiel must have been a slave for years… and God only knows how much torture Cas had endured. Dean wondered if Castiel had ever cried out or begged his Master to stop. Dean shook his head, refusing to think about that. If he ever found out who had done this to his Angel, he would kill them.

Dean's thought were interrupted when he saw his Angel appear in the door frame, looking confused and apologetic, his bed hair making him look so much younger that he probably was.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, shuffling across to make space for Castiel to sit beside him. Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Hey, come sit down." Dean indicated the space next to him. Castiel looked unsure, but did as he was told. Dean smiled warmly at Castiel. "Last night… why did you do that?" Dean asked as he leaned forward and picked up the pen and pad on the table and handed it to Castiel, who looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble, but I don't want you to tie yourself to furniture, okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Why did you do it?" Dean tried again. Castiel wrote on the pad before handing it to Dean.

_My Master wanted to keep me with him in case he got bored in the night._

"Cas… I'm not going to use you like that. I promise. Okay?" Dean caught on quickly what Castiel had meant. Castiel nodded, wiping his eyes with his arm. "Come here." Dean shuffled closer to Castiel, putting his arm around his Angel's shoulders. Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder, but Dean felt him tense. "Hey, it's okay." Dean whispered, silently enjoying the contact. Castiel relaxed, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take you out today, but you're going to need to wear the collar or we're gonna get some weird looks. You need to remember you are _not_ my slave and you can take the collar off as soon as we get home. Okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, pretending to tidy his hair. "We're gonna go get you some clothes, some powder for your wings and some food. Also, Sammy, that's my brother, he's coming up later. He's got something for you. I think you'll like it." Dean smiled. "Do you want to get changed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"I'll find some of my old clothes and put them on your bed. You can go in the kitchen and eat whatever." Dean told him. Castiel stood up and nodded again. "I'll be two minutes." Dean pointed to the kitchen. "Food's in there." He smiled before leaving to find some clothes.

Dean found a black polo shirt with AC/DC written on it and a pair of blue baggy jeans for Castiel to wear. He put them on Castiel's bed, along with a grey jacket, before going downstairs. Dean found Castiel still on the sofa, doodling in his pad.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel jumped slightly, but nodded. Dean sat beside Castiel. "What're you drawing?" Dean asked. Castiel handed over the notepad. Dean smiled when he saw Castiel had drawn pictures of kittens all over the front of his notepad. "You like cats?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Hey, me too. I've never had one though. You?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"You're clothes are on your bed, if you want to go and get changed." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded, stood and left the room.

An hour later, they were shopping for clothes. Castiel had picked some black trousers and some long sleeved white shirts, and also a blue tie. Dean had picked up some things for Cas too. Pyjamas, comfort clothes, stuff like that. Dean had told Castiel 'as long as it's comfortable, you can have it'. Castiel was scared to take advantage of this though, which Dean knew. Dean had also found the powder for Castiel's wings, and a brush for the feathers.

While Dean was paying for everything, he noticed Castiel was staring at something. Dean moved next to Cas and saw he was staring at a beige trench coat.

"Hey, Cas? You wanna go wait by the door? I won't be a moment." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and, when he was out of sight, Dean picked the up trench coat and paid for that too. Dean thanked the woman he was paying and went to find Cas by the door. "You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good. How about we go home, call Sammy and tell him to bring burgers? Then he can give you that thing." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey, Cas? You wanna go wait by the door? I won't be a moment." Dean smiled. Cas nodded and, when he was out of sight, Dean picked the up trench coat and paid for that too. Dean thanked the woman he was paying and went to find Cas by the door. "You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good. How about we go home, call Sammy and tell him to bring burgers? Then he can give you that thing." Dean smiled. Castiel nodded._

They arrived home half an hour later. Castiel took the shopping bags and went upstairs to get changed, while Dean sat on the sofa and called Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. When you coming up?" Dean asked.

"In about two hours. I got that exam in half an hour, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, could you bring Gabriel? I think he might be able to get through to Cas."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Jerk. I gotta go. See ya later."

"Yeah. Bye, Sammy." As Dean hung up, Castiel walked in. "Lookin' good, Cas." Dean smiled. The corner of Castiel's mouth twitched up slightly. Dean sat forward. "Was that a smile?" Dean asked, smiling. Castiel ducked his head, smiling shyly. "Yes, it was a smile." Dean stood and walked over to Castiel, taking off the collar that was still around his neck. "You need to smile more." Dean told Cas. Castiel nodded. "Anyway, Sammy the jerk won't be up until later so I'm gonna go get us some burgers. You wanna come or stay here?" Dean asked, handing Castiel his notepad.

_Stay here, please._

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. Castiel followed Dean to the door, but was puzzled when Dean pulled out another shopping bag. "Turn around." Dean told Cas, who did as he was told. Dean pulled the trench coat out the back, helping Cas put his arms in the sleeves. Castiel looked down at the coat, gasping slightly as he ran his hand down the material. "I saw you looking at it in the shop. You could have just asked me for it and I would have-" Dean was interrupted when Castiel threw his arms around Dean.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Castiel. "I'll see you in a minute, yeah?" Dean asked, pulling away from his Angel. Cas nodded, moving over to the sofa as Dean walked out the door.

An hour later, Castiel got worried. Dean had gone to get burgers an hour ago, saying he'd only be a few minutes. He considered calling Sam, but he didn't know his number. Castiel swallowed, moving towards the door. Once he'd mustered enough confidence, he left the house.

Castiel walked down the street he had come up when Dean had bought him, knowing the shop was only a few buildings down. He looked around amongst the people walking past, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice he recognised.

"You're in trouble." The voice sneered. Castiel turned to see Ruby, the woman who Dean had spoken to outside his house. Frightened, Castiel ran, still looking around for Dean while Ruby chased after him. Castiel decided to hide in the shop, now just a few buildings down, but as he ran past an ally, he thought he heard a noise, so he turned back and ran down the alley. He sprinted half way down the alley, stopping when he saw a shadow. What he saw scared him.

About half way down the alley, he saw Dean sat against a wall, unconscious with a huge wound to his forehead, lots of blood and visible bruises to his face.

"I've got you, you little bastard!" Ruby shouted as she began running down the alley. Castiel knelt down beside Dean, shaking his shoulders.

"D… Dean…" Castiel tried to speak. "D…Dean! P… Pl… Please…" Castiel was suddenly pulled to his feet and slammed against the wall. He let out a grunt, but tried to call out to wake Dean. "D… Dean!"

"What did you do to him?" Ruby asked. "Did you knock him out so you could run? So you could escape?" Ruby shouted, slapping Castiel's cheek. "If I were Dean, I'd send you back!"

"Ruby! Let him go!" both Castiel and Ruby turned to see Dean, up and on his feet. "Now!" Ruby obliged. "Cas, come here." Dean held out a hand, which Castiel took. Dean pulled Castiel closer. "You okay?" Dean asked, examining the red cheek. Castiel nodded.

"Listen here, _Ruby. _Castiel didn't attack me. I went to get lunch, and I left Cas at home. He came to find me. I got jumped, okay? Some guys attacked me and took my wallet. Castiel was just looking for me. Anyway, what sort of Angel knocks out his Master, runs out in public and leads someone to the guys they'd just knocked out? Are you that thick? Why don't you go and interfere with someone else's problems and abuse other peoples Angels?" Dean growled. Ruby stood in shock while Dean took Castiel's hand and led him out the alley.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, placing his hand over Castiel's raw cheek. Castiel nodded. Dean smiled. "You said my name."

"D…Dean?" Castiel tried. Dean smiled again.

"Yeah?"

"You… O… Okay?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed in relief.

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm okay." Dean replied. "However, I have no money so we're gonna go back home and we can eat leftovers. Yeah?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

_**Hope you liked :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you all so much for everything! I would reply to all your reviews but I dont have time atm so I'm just gonna say:_**

**_THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU! Xx_**

**_Anyway I know its' a small chapter but you find out why Castiel (Poor bby) couldn't or wouldnt talk, Enjoy:_**

_"I'm fine, Cas. I'm okay." Dean replied. "However, I have no money so we're gonna go back home and we can eat leftovers. Yeah?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded._

Once Dean and Castiel had got through the door, Dean took Castiel's hand and took him through to the lounge before going to the kitchen to get a damp tea towel. Dean moaned as he held the tea towel to his head, applying pressure and rapidly turning the towel red. Dean groaned as he walked back into the lounge. When he walked in, he saw Castiel stood by the sofa. Castiel stepped forward, handing Dean his shock collar.

"Cas… No." Dean shook his head, taking the collar out of Castiel's hands. "Follow me." Dean took Castiel's hand, leading him to the kitchen and pulling out a tool box. "Put the collar on the table." Dean told him. Castiel nodded, doing as he was told. "Okay, now step back." he motioned. Cas nodded and, again, did as he was told. Dean gave a shout of frustration as he swung his arm back, and smashed the collar up with a sledge hammer. Castiel jumped, watching in shock.

"There." Dean smiled, putting the hammer back and gathering the pieces. Dean threw the pieces in the bin before walking over to Castiel. "I will never use that god damn thing on you. Ever. You understand?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "What on Earth made you think I was gonna punish you anyway?"

"I left… left the house…" Castiel muttered, looking down. Dean stepped forward, lifting Castiel's chin up with two fingers.

"Hey, you could have saved my life out there. If anyone deserves to be punished, it most definitely isn't you. Ruby, yes, but not you." Dean smiled. "Thank you." Castiel didn't reply. "I need to talk to you. Come sit down." Dean suggested, moving over to the sofa. Castiel sat beside him.

"Why couldn't you talk?" Dean asks quickly. Castiel shuffled a little. "Please, tell me." Dean put a hand on Castiel's knee.

"My... My master... When my master punished me... At first... I kept crying out... And master didn't like it... So my master... Master punished me more... For talking." Castiel explained, tears forming in his eyes. "I never learned... So... A few weeks before I was sold... master did this..." Castiel pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, revealing the red cut Dean had seen when he had bought Castiel.

"Your master's a dick." Dean muttered, running a finger over the scar.

"I was... I was too scared to talk... After that... But you were in trouble..." Castiel ducked his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna do anything to you." Dean pulled Castiel closer. Dean smiled when Castiel clung to his shirt. "You're okay."

"My master... Would never have done this..." Castiel sniffed.

"You know I'm not your master, right? I would never punish you." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "You're not a slave anymore." Dean assured him.

"Thank you... Dean..." Castiel muttered, burying his face in Dean's shirt.

"No problem." Dean replied, resting his chin on Castiel's head.

Dean woke up an hour later, realising he and Castiel must have repositioned themselves because Dean was led on the sofa with his Angel, sleeping peacefully with his head on Dean's chest. Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel sleeping. He looked peaceful, which was a rare sight. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, cuddling him closer as if he would just disappear.

Deans first thought was how thin Castiel was. He decided he would make Castiel a snack before Sammy arrived. Then he could get some money off Sam for dinner. He looked at the clock. Sam would be over within the next half an hour.

His second thought was how he felt about Castiel. Dean wasn't gay, as he constantly reminded everybody, but there was something about this Angel, something that made him special. Dean knew he loved him, there was no denying it, but Castiel was probably freaking out as it was. He didn't need to worry about relationships.

Dean's third thought was how tired Castiel actually looked, even while sleeping. He lifted Castiel's sleeves to reveal the cuts and scars. He sighed. He would kill whoever had done this to his Angel. Castiel stirred, shuffling before resting peacefully. Castiel had moved so his mark on his throat was visible. Dean traced the scar, wishing he could simply heal his poor Angel. Castiel stirred again, this time, waking up completely. He suddenly panicked.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here." Dean whispered. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and relaxed. "Good, cool and calm, okay Cas?" Dean smiled. Cas smiled back.

_**Reviews pretty please? Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Thank you SOOO much to everyone and anyone who is reading this fanfic. I'm so sorry for the late update... but I'm going through shit at the moment and everythings changing and I'm not getting much done at all... so sorry about that..._**

**_MadWithMusic: I know! And thank you so much :)_**

**_Jinx2016: Me too. Here is your Sam and Gabe ;)_**

**_Feebleplatypus: Thank you bby :D_**

**_Polaris'05: You could be right with who did this to Cas, I hope you like :)_**

**_Choneygirl: I guess you like this then? :)_**

**_Amnagreile99: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D_**

**_Kasey123: Here's more ;)_**

**_TrinityCiappio: I hope he wasn't too annoyed ) Thank you!_**

**_Captain-Obviouss: Thank you! :)_**

**_WhitR: Thank you! Look no further :D_**

**_River: Thank you! I was a little uncertain of this fic but I'm glad everyone likes it :D_**

**_bubbles1843: Updated ;)_**

**_Nae'ka: Here's Gabriel :)_**

**_Zana Zira: You'll find out who it was soon ;)_**

**_Gustin azza: Poor baby indeed. I feel evil :D_**

**_wait-till-you-read-book-seven: Thank you! Updated :D_**

**_Iamtoolazytolog: I will think about adding Lucifer, however I don't know if I could fit him in. And thank you! :)_**

**_wamperka: Sammy and Gabe are here ;)_**

**_NCISBALTOFAN: Thank you so much! :)_**

**_IDK but you said you were called me?: Thank you so much and yes, SABRIEL WILL BE INVOLVED! IT IS LAW! :D_**

**_Tia: Thanks, and yes :)_**

**_THERE WILL BE SABRIEL! ENJOY:_**

_"Hey, Cas!" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here." Dean whispered. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and relaxed. "Good, cool and calm, okay Cas?" Dean smiled. Cas smiled back._

Castiel and Dean were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Stay here, it's probably Sammy." Dean smiled, sitting up and patting Castiel's shoulder before standing and opening the door.

"Hey bitch." Dean laughed, opening the door wide to allow Sam and Gabriel in.

"Hey jerk." Sam retorted.

"Dean is not a jerk." Castiel stood, head tilted at Sam.

"Of course he not. It's a family thing." Sam smiled. "You must be Castiel."

"Yes. You must... be Sam." Castiel turned to Gabriel. "You... are a slave?" Castiel asked.

"Ha! Don't think so, kiddo." Gabriel winked. "Used to be, till Sasquatch here played the knight in shining armour."

"Come on in, sit down and I'll get everyone a coke. Castiel's just started speaking again, so don't push him." Dean warned and walked over to Castiel. "They're not gonna hurt you. Sure, Gabriel's a bit hyper active but they're good kids." Dean smiled. "You can go and talk to them."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel nodded. Dean went to get some cans of coke and Castiel sat beside a Gabriel on the couch. Sam sat on the arm chair opposite to give he Angels some space. Gabriel sensed Castiel was nervous, so he tried to start a conversation.

"I hope Dean is as good as Sam." Gabriel smiled. Sam decided to butt in.

"This is as serious as he's ever been." Sam chuckled. Castiel smiled a little.

"Your wings…" Gabriel indicated. "They don't look too healthy, and neither do you."

"I would… rather not talk about it…" Castiel sighed.

"Hey, that's fine." Gabriel smiled.

"Speaking of wings… Where are yours?" Castiel asked, noticing Gabriel didn't have any wings.

"Oh, they're there, kiddo." Gabriel smirked. "Gigantor found a spell to hide my wings so I look human. No collar plus no wings equals assumed human." Gabriel explained.

"I'll email Dean the spell. I know he'll want to use it." Sam smiled.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded.

"Seriously, kiddo. The Winchesters will treat you well." Gabriel put an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Take this for example, Sam picked me over his girlfriend." Gabriel smirked.

"That's... because he loves you." Castiel tilted his head. No one noticed Dean at the door frame.

"What?" Gabriel suddenly looked shocked. Sam shrank down in his chair.

"Sam. I assume he loved his girlfriend a lot?" Castiel asked.

"More than I've seen anyone love anything." Gabriel replied.

"And he picked you… which means he loves you more… than he loved her." Castiel explained. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"This true, Sasquatch?" He asked. Sam's cheeks burned red and he looked away.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered. Gabriel and Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to ruin your relationship..." Castiel broke the silence and looked at the ground.

"Who says you ruined it?" Gabriel asked, standing up and walking over to Sam. Gabriel knelt down, took Sam's head in his hands and kissed him, gently and quickly, just to be sure. When he pulled away, Sam immediately pulled him closer for another kiss, less shy this time.

"Nice work, Cas!" Dean laughed as he walked into the room. Castiel looked confused.

"Was that... a sarcastic comment?" Castiel asked as Dean sat beside him on the sofa, handing him a coke can.

"Not even close! The sexual tension between those two hurts your eyes after a year or so." Dean chuckled.

"I did not mean... for this to happen." Castiel muttered. Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen to me." Dean smiled sadly. "When we were kids, our mom died in a house fire, our dad died a few years later trying to find the guy who set the house up in flames, so dad's friend, Bobby, had to look after us, but he had a heart attack and then Jess left him. This is the best thing that's happened to Sammy in a long, long time." Dean wiped his eyes and pulled Castiel into a hug. "Thank you."

"Dean? You're crying..." Castiel pulled away, wiping away Dean's tears. Sam looked over worriedly. "Dean?" Castiel looked confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm better than fine." Dean smiled.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam asked. "Me and Dean spoke on the phone, and I told him I'd bring something over for you." Sam smiled, standing and walking over to Castiel, holding out an iPhone in his hand. "I got a new phone last week, so you can have this one." Sam handed him the phone.

"You... You trust me with this?" Castiel asked.

"It's your phone now, Cas. You can do what you like." Sam told him. Castiel stood and hugged Sam, who awkwardly patted his back.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled, pulling away.

"No problem." Sam told him.

"Hey, I'll help you put music and apps on there later. Hope you like AC/DC." Dean chuckled.

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel looked confused.

"Of course you don't, buddy. Trust me, you'll fall in love with music." Dean smiled.

"Dean, Me and Gabe haven't had lunch yet, so we need to go get some. Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Actually, me and Cas haven't had lunch either, but I think we'll stay here. Castiel isn't too good with the whole 'going outside' thing." Dean linked his arm with Castiel, just to keep Castiel close to him. "Oh, and Sammy? You wouldn't have any money I could borrow?"

"Sure, What'd you do with yours?" Sam asked, fishing some money from his pocket.

"I got jumped." Dean muttered.

"You what?! Are you okay?!" Sam panicked, looking Dean over.

"I'm fine. Cas found me before I died." Dean laughed. Castiel trembled slightly.

"Dean, this isn't funny. Castiel's worried about you, just look at him!" Gabriel indicated to the Angel.

"Damn! I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean it. I was joking." Dean attempted to calm the Angel down. Sam handed Dean the money.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon." Sam smiled. "Bye, Castiel."

"Dean-o will take great care of you." Gabriel winked. "Maybe you two should grow a pair and admit it." Gabriel added. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean stuck a finger up. "Bye kiddos." Gabriel smirked

"Bye." Cas and Dean waved as Sam and Gabriel walked out, shutting the door.

"Dean? What did Gabriel mean by-"

"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about." Dean replied quickly, "What do you want for lunch?" Dean asked.

"I don't mind." Castiel shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it's short, but I figured you might want to know WHO HIS MASTER WAS! :D Enjoy:_**

_"Dean? What did Gabriel mean by-"_

_"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about." Dean replied quickly, "What do you want for lunch?" Dean asked._

_"I don't mind." Castiel shrugged._

Dean and Castiel had gone to the supermarket together, Dean keeping a grip on Castiel's arm at all times, but being wary of Castiel's wounds. Castiel had clung back, gripping the bottom of Dean's jacket. They'd bought some sausages, some bacon, eggs, ice cream, pie and cookies. Dean bought Castiel some strawberries, some bars of chocolate and some other fruits to keep him healthy, but also some crisps and some meat to help him gain some weight. Castiel hadn't said a word since they left the house.

They got home and ate a fried breakfast for lunch, which Castiel enjoyed. Dean couldn't stop smiling when he saw Castiel devouring the meal. Castiel had fed Dean some of the leftover bacon he didn't want, which had caused Dean to blush but he tried to hide it. Dean had installed some apps onto Castiel's phone, showing him how to use them. He loaded up his computer and used Sam's account to buy some songs, as well as syncing some albums he had.

Castiel and Dean sat on the sofa for the majority of the day, listening to some songs on Castiel's phone with a set of headphones. Castiel noticed when Dean had started singing along to some of the songs, but he didn't say anything. He rather enjoyed the sound of Dean's voice.

Castiel eventually fell asleep on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, kissing the top of Castiel's head and repositioning them both so they were lying on the sofa again. Dean looked at the time on Castiel's phone. 10:30pm. No wonder Castiel was tired. At least he wasn't tying himself to the furniture. Dean smiled as he drifted to sleep.

At around 1am, Castiel had started screaming in his sleep, which immediately woke Dean. Dean shook Castiel's shoulders, attempting to wake the sleeping Angel. Castiel didn't wake, but he started muttering… no, begging, in his sleep. Dean went to feel Castiel's forehead, but when his hand touched, a pale blue light shot up his arm and a white light engulfed him.

_When Dean's vision cleared, he was in a different place. It was a basement, one he'd never seen before. _

_"Hello?" He called out. No one replied. "Well isn't this great!" He muttered to himself. He almost jumped when he heard a booming voice shouting and cursing. The door suddenly opened, revealing a dark figure. It took a few seconds for Dean to realise the figure was dragging Castiel behind him, and a few more seconds to realise this was Castiel's dream. Castiel was suddenly forced to his knees, the figure towering over him._

_"You stupid piece of shit! When I ask for something to be done you bloody well do it!" The figure screamed, slapping Castiel hard in the face, causing dean to jump and Castiel to cry out, obviously unable to keep quiet._

_"Shut up!" The figure growled, slapping Castiel again. Castiel began sobbing. "I warned you what would happen of you spoke you ignorant bastard!" The figure walked off, somewhere to the left, and came back with a knife of some sort. Deans heart skipped a beat._

_"No! No... Please! No! I'm sorry! Please! I'm so sorry!" Castiel begged. Dean felt his chest tighten. He didn't know if he could interfere with the dream..._

_"Please?! You're begging me not to?! You think a useless being like you doesn't deserve this?! Well, you deserve to die! But I need you here, to serve me, like the useless piece of shit you are!" The figure leaned forward, grabbing Castiel by the collar and pulling him forward before shoving a makeshift gag into Castiel's mouth, tying it tightly._

_"Oi! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dean shouted, but the figure either couldn't hear him or ignored him. Dean started to walk closer._

_"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." The figure sneered, standing behind Castiel with the knife, now to the sobbing Angel's throat. As the figure was about to press the knife harder, Dean ran over, grabbing the figures arm and twisting it, causing the knife to fall to the ground. Dean had seconds, so he ran over to Castiel, who was still on his knees. Dean knelt beside him._

_"Cas? Hey, Cas, I'm here. It's okay." Dean reassured him, taking Castiel in his arms and holding him close. "This is a dream, Cas. It's not real. You need to wake up. Okay? Just wake-" At that moment, the figure stepped into the light, revealing a person. One Dean recognised. _

_"Cas? Cas, I need you to wake up, okay. Wake up!" Dean pleaded, shaking Castiel's shoulders. Castiel continued crying through the gag. "Cas!" Dean forced Castiel to look at him. "Please, wake up." Dean pleaded. Castiel nodded._

Dean and Castiel both woke up at the same time, Dean gasping for breath and Castiel screaming. Dean sat up, kissing Castiel's forehead and desperately pulling the distraught Angel close to his chest, trying to calm him down. Castiel's sobs came out in heart-wrenching howls, which caused Dean to hug him tighter.

"Cas! It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. That bastard won't hurt you. I promise. I love you." Dean whispered as he ran a hair soothing through Castiel's hair as he sobbed. Dean was at a loss at what to do, so he cradled Castiel close, offering comforting words.

"Was that your master?" Dean asked gently. Castiel nodded and continued to cry. Dean had no idea what to do, so he held Castiel close as he switched the TV on by the remote, putting on some cartoons for Castiel to watch.

The sobbing had continued for half an hour until Cas had calmed down and sat silently watching the cartoons. Dean was sat up with Castiel's head on his shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel broke the silence.

"I'm here, Cas." Dean pulled Castiel closer.

"I love you too." Castiel yawned, nuzzling closer to Dean. Dean was about to reply, but the Angel had fallen asleep again, his tears staining his face. Dean kept a firm hold on Castiel, holding him close while he took his phone out his pocket, fumbling through his contacts.

**_To: Ruby_**

**_I'm going to kill you for what you did to Cas, you evil bitch! _**

**_*sent*_**


	10. Chapter 10

OMG thank you all so much for commenting and liking and just reading I love you all.

Bubbles1843: I or at least I try to at least keep him in character because no one else is. And I have something up my sleeve, and it and It wasnm glad you liked it.

Jinx2016: Me too! And I nearly cried writing the nightmare. (I might be cruel but Itt want a shock collar! I beg you! Here is more for you.

BookAdict67: I could never forget you!

Guest: Continued.

Enjoy:

To: Ruby

I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Cas, you evil bitch!

*sent*

Castiel woke up first that morning, panicking when he saw Dean was still asleep.

"Dean?" Castiel sat up, shaking Dean by the shoulders. Dean woke immediately.

"Cas?" Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. "It's okay. She's never going to hurt you again. I promise." Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Dean... When I said-"

"That you loved me?" Dean finished.

"Yes. I understand if-" Castiel was interrupted a second time, this time by Dean kissing him softly. Castiel was surprised, but felt himself relaxing into the kiss. Dean pulled away quite suddenly.

"Damn... I'm sorry..." Dean murmured. Castiel shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." He rested his head on Dean's chest and Dean automatically wrapped his arms around his Angel.

"That stupid cow won't hurt you again." Dean vowed. "I won't let her."

Castiel decided to try and have a shower, so he left the room. Dean picked up his phone, seeing he got an email in the night. He opened the email:

Dean,

Gabriel bets you and Cas have kissed by now, but I think you two are still 'working it out'.

Anyway, I promised Castiel the spell to hide his wings, so here.

Dean smiled. Castiel would be overjoyed. Dean decided to phone Sam and thank him.

"Sam Winchester."

"Hey gay bitch." Dean laughed.

"Hey gay jerk." Sam retorted. "How's you and Castiel?"

"We're good... Very good." Dean smiled at the thought. "Gabriel was right."

"Oh, so you two...?"

"Yep."

"We all knew it was gonna happen." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks for the spell." Dean remembered why he'd phoned. He didn't notice Castiel walk into the room.

"No problem. How's Cas?" Sam asked.

"He's not so good..." Dean sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'not so good?'" Sam asked.

"He had a nightmare and I saw who his master was." Dean explained.

"You know who did that to him?! Who was it, Dean?"

"It... It was Ruby, Sam..." Dean's voice broke. "It was fucking Ruby who lives not too far away who has been abusing Castiel since I saved him. No wonder he was so terrified of her..."

"Hey, Dean. It's gonna be okay. You just need to calm down. Me and Gabe will come over as soon as we can and we'll talk about how we're going to deal with her, okay?"

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean sniffed. Castiel moved around the sofa and sat beside Dean, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug. Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"Say hi to Gabriel for me, Sam." Castiel called down the phone.

"I will. Bye guys."

"Bye Sam." Dean hung up. "That was a quick shower, Cas."

"Actually... I couldn't find the powder for my wings." Castiel removed his arms.

"I've got it. I'm gonna do your wings after the shower, okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Good."

Castiel went off again, so Dean decided to make some breakfast. He cut up some fruit he had bought for Castiel and melted some chocolate in a pan. He put the chopped up fruit in a bowl and poured the melted chocolate on top. Just as he finished eating his, half an hour later, Castiel walked in with his usual trench coat, tie, trousers and shirt, his hair damp and in all directions. He still looked half asleep.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled. "You awake?"

"I do not believe so." Castiel muttered. "I feel groggy." Castiel gripped the wall for support, but Dean assumed he was just tired and worn out.

"I made breakfast." Dean smiled, handing Castiel his bowl.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. "This is delicious."

"It's just fruit and chocolate." Dean chuckled as he cleaned up the pan in the sink. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Castiel smiled. They were Interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Could you get that, Cas? It might be Sam." Dean asked as he washed up his empty bowl and dried his hands. Castiel nodded, walking over to the door. When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Could you get that, Cas? It might be Sam." Dean asked as he washed up his empty bowl and dried his hands. Castiel nodded, walking over to the door. When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man._

When he opened the door, he froze in shock. Ruby stood there, holding a knife in her hand. Behind her stood a man.

"De-!" Castiel cried, interrupted by Ruby shoving him into the wall and holding him there by his throat, the knife just resting on the angels shoulder. Castiel whimpered.

"You bastard! You've caused me more trouble than you're worth!" Ruby snarled, pushing the knife into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel screamed.

"Get away from him!" Dean growled, a knife of his own in his hand. The man came out from behind Ruby and pulled a handheld gun out his pocket and aiming at Dean. Dean ducked, rolling behind the sofa as a bullet flew overhead.

The man walked behind the sofa, but Dean was no longer there. The man heard a click behind him and turned to see the barrel of a hunting rifle in his face.

"Get her off him!" Dean snarled. The man kicked the rifle out of Dean's hands and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Castiel had stopped screaming by the time Ruby drew the knife from his shoulder. He sobbed, quietly begging.

"I thought you'd learned to keep quiet!" Ruby spat, turning to the man. "Lucifer?" She asked.

"Kill him." Lucifer nodded. Castiel whimpered. Ruby brought the knife to Castiel's neck. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling the knife away from the angel. Castiel saw Dean and Ruby wrestling over the knife before he fell to the ground.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, tripping Ruby with his foot and running over to his angel. Lucifer grabbed Dean from behind, throwing him over the sofa and onto the coffee table. Ruby hauled Castiel to his feet, pushing him against the wall with an arm on his neck and a hand over his mouth. She moved her arm from his neck and slashed the sobbing Angel's chest.

"Cas!" Dean cried, trying to regain his balance. Lucifer threw a punch, throw Dean back on the ground.

"Take this one out first!" Lucifer growled. Ruby nodded, ramming the knife through Castiel's wing and the wall to keep him there. Castiel howled as Ruby moved to assist Lucifer.

"Cas..." Dean groaned as he stood again, Ruby on one side and that man on the other. Lucifer threw another punch, which Dean ducked, however Ruby grabbed Dean's arm as he ducked, twisting it behind his back.

Dean heard a clang from behind him and a body fall to the ground. The grip on his arm vanished and he turned around. Ruby stood in shock while Sam stood there with a frying pan above Lucifer, who was picking himself up off the floor.

Dean looked over to the door to see Gabriel sat on the floor with a look of shock and concern on his face and Castiel in his lap, the knife discarded to the side. Gabriel's hand covered the shoulder wound, applying pressure.

"Thank you." Dean gasped, rushing over to Castiel. "Cas? Stay awake, okay? I'm sorry, Cas. It'll be okay." Dean whispered words as he took Castiel from Gabriel and sat with his angel on the floor, both leaning against the wall, Castiel resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he sobbed.

Gabriel walked over to Ruby and Lucifer, grabbing both there forehead and in a flash of gold, the two collapsed.

"They're not dead." Gabriel muttered.

"They will be when I'm through with them!" Dean snarled, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Gabe? What... What was that?" Sam asked.

"Magic, kiddo." Gabriel smirked, moving over to Castiel to touch his forehead.

"Oh no! You are NOT doing that shazam on him!" Dean pulled Castiel closer protectively.

"Hey, I'm going to heal him." Gabriel raised his hands in defence. Dean eyed him carefully as the Angel touched Castiel's forehead. Castiel groaned as a golden light flowed from Gabriel's fingers to Castiel's forehead. The golden light flowed through Castiel's veins, healing whatever skin it touched. Gabriel moved his hand away and Castiel clung to Dean.

"Thank you…" Castiel gasped.

"No problem." Gabriel smiled.

Sam threw him a bitchface. "Okay, so you know how angels have to have their powers stripped?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. "Not me." Gabriel smiled.

"You mean, you haven't had your powers taken away?" Dean asked.

"Yep. When Sam found me, my previous owner had thrown me out, so I went to the forest. You know, the one near here?" Dean and Sam nodded. "Well, my owner wanted to use my powers rather than get rid of them, so I still have them."

"I thought angels weren't allowed to keep their powers for any reason." Sam butt in.

"You thought wrong, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "So, what shall we do about Ruby and her brother?"

"Brother?!" Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know that he's her brother?" Sam asked. Gabriel sighed.

"Their father, Crowley, was my previous owner."


	12. Chapter 12

**_(I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS BECAUSE MY UPLOADS HAVE BEEN GOING BEZERK. THANK YOU Amnagreile99! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOT YOU!)_**

**_OMG! Thank you all so much I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_**

**_MadWithMusic: YAY! Thank you!_**

**_Feebleplatypus: asdfghjkl OMG you cutie bby Angel :)_**

**_Jinx2016: OMFC, I shall use that expression more ;) Idk if I can, but I will try and find somewhere to put Crowley._**

**_Me: OMG thank you! That must have taken ages to write! ILY! I want to write a really long response back but I'm speechless. I'm so glad that my wirting makes people happy. That makes me happy. I have put more Sabriel in here for you as a thank you._**

**_Zana Zira: Dean will do… find out._**

**_Bubbles1843: I love putting in a good plot twist to surprise you guys ;)_**

**_Guest: THANK YOU!_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: Thank you so much!_**

**_Wamperka: Gabe is afraid of using his powers, which you'll understand why now._**

**_LA Suka: We shall see what they do ;)_**

**_Gustin azza: Thank you! And I'm glad too._**

**_Sherlock's-skeleta-warlock: Sorry for paining you!_**

**_River: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_"Wait, how do you know that he's her brother?" Sam asked. Gabriel sighed._

_"Their father, Crowley, was my previous owner." _

"Wait, Crowley? The slave trader Crowley?!" Sam asked as he handcuffed Ruby's wrist to a radiator.

"That's the one, kiddo." Gabriel smiled, though Sam could see Gabriel really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, come here." Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug, keeping him close to his chest.

"He used my powers to sell the weak angels." Gabriel trembled. "He bought the weaker ones and used me to heal them so they were stronger. Then he'd sell them again for a profit." Sam wiped the tears from Gabriel's cheeks. Dean went and handcuffed Lucifer's wrist to the other end of the radiator. "I've been too afraid to use my powers since then…"

"Shh. It's okay." Sam smiled. "He's not gonna lay a finger on you. Not him, or his kids."

"They're not touching you either, Cas." Dean kissed the top of his angel's head.

"I was there when he bought Cassie." Gabriel turned to Castiel. "He was in such a bad shape. He and his past owners, before Ruby, were involved in a car crash, and he was the only survivor. I went with Crowley to buy the next angel, and that happened to be Cassie." Gabriel smiled weakly, something so unlike the young angel. "He won't remember me. He was semi-conscious the whole time and I was gone by the time he woke."

"Why were you tossed out? What happened?" Dean asked.

"I disobeyed." Gabriel looked at the ground. "I refused to heal Cas…"

"Hold on. You _refused _to heal him?" Dean growled. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"You don't understand. Cas would have been sold on for a profit. God know what the next owners would have done to him." Gabriel clutched Sam's arms. "I couldn't do that to angels anymore!"

"Yeah, can't have been worse than what _they _did to him!" Dean shouted.

"Dean. He didn't know they'd keep me in his place." Castiel stood up for Gabriel. "Crowley gave me to Ruby and Lucifer to 'take care of me'. Ruby was the one who designed and gave the punishments. I'd stay in Lucifer's room for the nights."

"The reason you tied yourself to the bed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Crowley told me if I disobeyed, he'd punish me." Gabriel sighed. "Turns out he wasn't _physically _going to punish me. No, he slapped me, whipped my back and threw me out." Sam clenched his jaw and his hands made fists. "He swore to make Cassie's life a misery, and I blamed myself every day." Gabriel looked over to Castiel. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Castiel moved forward and Sam released his angel. Castiel gently pulled Gabriel into an embrace, Gabriel griping his trench coat tightly and shaking slightly. "I understand. I don't blame you."

"Thank you, little Cassie." Gabriel sniffed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't like this." Sam muttered to Dean. "He never told me any of this. This is so out of character for him."

"Hey, let him have his moment." Dean whispered.

"I usually have to give that advice." Sam smiled. Everyone looked over when they heard a moan from the other side of the room and moved to see Ruby waking up.

Ruby groaned as she sat up, holding her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Gabriel standing above her, Sam to one side of him, Dean and Castiel on the other. Castiel clung to the fabric of Dean's jacket. She jumped up with a growl, only to be pulled down again. Her wrist was handcuffed to the radiator on the wall with Lucifer handcuffed on the other end. Dean stepped forward and leant down in front of Ruby, grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Dean growled.

"My father will kill you." Ruby spat. Dean pushed her away.

"Gabriel? What should we do with them?" Dean asked, walking over to Cas and holding his hand. Gabriel shrugged, turning to Sam. Sam shook his head. "Great! So we capture the dicks and now we dunno what to do with them!"

"I have an idea…"Castiel muttered.

"Don't you dare, you stupid bastard!" Ruby snarled. This woke Lucifer.

"What the hell?" he growled, looking up at Gabriel. "Ah, it's you."

"Cas? What was your idea?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at the ground.

"I don't know if we should…" Castiel muttered.

"Cas! This is your chance! You can get back at them for everything they did to you!" Dean smiled. "Tell us."

"Dean… I don't think you should encourage this…" Sam pointed out.

"What do you want to do to Crowley now that you know what he did to Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"I want to kill him with my bare hands." Sam replied.

"Right, so let's get _these_ bastards while they're here!" Dean exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"Alright, so Cas? This idea?" Sam looked to Castiel.

"Shock collar…" Castiel murmured. "And a knife for what he did to Gabriel." Castiel added.

"Sure. I'll go get some collars and you find a knife." Dean turned to Sam. "I'll be 5 minutes." Dean smiled as he walked out the door. Gabriel went and found the knife from the kitchen, placing it on the table for Dean when he returned.

"I don't want to watch this…" Castiel decided.

"I'll sit in your room with you if you want." Gabriel offered. Castiel nodded.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Hey, Gabe?" Sam walked over. "Can… can I see?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, turning around so Sam could look at his back. Sam pulled up his shirt and gasped. The sound made Gabriel's eyes water, a tear flowing down his face. Castiel noticed and walked round to look. When he saw, he immediately moved away, clinging to Gabriel's arm and closing his eyes. Gabriel's back was covered in scars, all presumably caused by the whip.

"Hey, it's okay, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled, hugging Castiel. Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt down again.

"It wasn't just once. He did that regularly, didn't he?" Sam asked Gabriel, who was still hugging Castiel. Dean walked through the door.

"Yeah… he did." Gabriel sighed as Castiel pulled away. "I'm okay now. I have my family." Gabriel smiled, giving Castiel a noogie. Castiel smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked, smiling. "Because I swear getting a smile from Cas is harder than climbing Mount Everest."

"Sam'll tell you, if he wants." Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna take Cassie up to his room. He doesn't wanna see this."

"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'm gonna make them pay, Cas. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oh My Freaking Chuck! You guys are so amazing! :') I've decided to reward you. With torture. If you don't like that, this is your warning._**

**_Bubbles1843: We all love revenge ;) and Cas baby is innocent baby in a trench coat._**

**_Me: DO YOU REALISE HOW EXCITED I GET AT YOUR REVIEWS?! ILY! You are a brilliant person! You said something about M&M's in your review, so I added M&MSs ;) You make me cry of happiness :') And I'm gonna say now… there's more for Gabriel. _**

**_Sophiesticated: Thank you! You have no idea how excited I get at reviews :)_**

**_River: I. HAVE. MADE. THEM. PAY. In this chapter. *insert evil face here* Mwa ha ha!_**

**_Jinx 2016: PAY BACK! Trust me, I have made their pay back SO GOOD. (I don't mean to brag…)_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: IT'S SO FLUFFY!_**

**_MadWithMusic: Yes. Payback. NO ONE HURTS THE ANGELS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!_**

**_Gustin azza: Yes indeed it is time._**

**_Sherlocks-skeletal-warlock: Ah, my no. 1 fan. *strokes a cat* I've been expecting you. I am glad I please you._**

**_IT'S PAYBACK TIME! ENJOY, MY MINIONS:_**

_"Sam'll tell you, if he wants." Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna take Cassie up to his room. He doesn't wanna see this."_

_"Sure thing." Dean smiled. "I'm gonna make them pay, Cas. I promise."_

"Come on, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled, throwing an arm over the younger angel's shoulders. "The adults need some alone time." Just as he and Castiel were about to leave the room, Gabriel told him to go to his room. When Castiel was gone, Gabriel walked over to Dean.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Gabriel handed Dean a vile with some clear liquid in.

"I didn't want Cassie to see it." Gabriel smiled. "Look, a shock collars gonna do nothing to them, and a knife is just ordinary. This is a corrosive acid."

"You want us to splash this over the knife wounds?" Dean asked.

"No." Gabriel scowled. "I want you to inject it into their blood."

"Woah..." Dean smiled. "Nice one!"

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna sit with little Cassie. You two 'enjoy' yourselves." Gabriel smirked and left the room.

"Hell yes I will." Dean smiled.

"Hey, little Cassie." Gabriel smiled as he sat down beside the young angel.

"What took you so long?" Castiel asked.

"Just explaining to Dean about what happened while he was out." Gabriel lied. "M&Ms?" He asked, summoning two bags of said sweets and dropping one on Castiel's lap.

"I don't know what they are..." Castiel admitted, picking the packet up and opening it.

"I'm not surprised." Gabriel muttered under his breath so Castiel couldn't hear him. They're like chocolate heaven. They're chocolate with a nut in the middle, and they are amazing." Gabriel laughed, shoving a handful in his mouth. Castiel put one in his mouth, smiling once he'd swallowed it, pulling another out the packet.

"They're really good." Castiel nodded. Gabriel smiled back.

Dean had undone the handcuffs and re-cuffed the two siblings, so they were sat against the radiator, the hot water pipes burning their wrists and their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Our father will kill you!" Ruby growled desperately. Dean knelt down besides Ruby with the collar,

"We'll start easy. The shock collar, the knife, then the acid." Dean attached the collar around Ruby's neck.

"I researched angels." Sam butt in. "They're stronger than humans. One, Castiel would be dead if he was a human, and possibly Gabriel too. And two, the shock collars will have a worse effect on humans because we're weaker."

"Good job, Sammy. You do Lucifer and I'll do Ruby?"

"Sure thing." Sam replied as Dean activated Ruby's shock collar, clearly unable to wait any longer.

Gabriel heard screaming from the room downstairs. He turned to Castiel, who was munching on the M&Ms. He hadn't appeared to have heard it yet.

"Hey, have you got any music on that phone of yours?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the iPhone with the headphones wrapped around on Castiel's bedside. Castiel nodded, handing the iPhone and headphones to Gabriel, who scrolled through Castiel's music quickly. The screaming would only get louder, so he had to work fast to hide it from Castiel. He picked a song, Candy by Robbie Williams and gave one headphone to Castiel, listening to the other.

"I love this song." Gabriel smiled. "Hey, I know a trick. You wanna see?" Gabriel carried on trying to distract Castiel. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

"Okay." Castiel nodded.

"Watch this!" Gabriel laughed, taking his head phone out and standing in front of Castiel with an M&M in his hand. He threw the M&M in the air, catching it in his mouth. He threw his arms up in victory. Castiel smiled.

"Come on! You try!" Gabriel laughed. Castiel picked an M&M, not bothering to stand, and threw it in the air, catching it successfully in his mouth. He burst into laughter and looked at Gabriel, who laughed too.

Dean turned Ruby's collar off. This wasn't getting anywhere. Ruby had screamed once, and Lucifer had kept quiet. Sam turned Lucifer's collar off too.

"What now?" Sam asked. Dean relied by handing his brother a knife, his own one in his hand.

"We give them hell." Dean snarled, bringing the knife up to Ruby's neck.

"I should take your voice, just like you did to Cas!" Dean snarled.

"And I should slash your back, like your dad did to Gabe!" Sam growled.

"You know, Sammy? Nothing's stopping us. Maybe we should." Dean smirked. Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna make you pay." Sam snarled.

"Cassie! Watch this!" Gabriel clicked his fingers and Castiel laughed as one of the UFO sherbet sweets appeared and flew around the room, spinning and whizzing around.

"This is amazing!" Castiel, who was still listening to his headphones, laughed and his eyes grew wide in amazement. "You're so fun, Gabriel." He smiled.

"Aww. You're the little brother I never had, little Cassie." Gabriel pulled the younger angel into a hug. He pulled away, only to hear more screaming from downstairs. _It's getting worse_, Gabriel thought. He pulled Castiel into another hug, putting his hands over the young angel's ears.

"What-?"

"Shhh. Just... Don't." Gabriel whispered. "Just listen to your music."

"Bastard!" Lucifer snarled as Dean drew the dagger across Ruby's throat. Ruby howled in pain.

"Serves you right, you bitch!" Dean shouted over the screams. Sam had decided to slash Lucifer's front, to cause him more pain.

Sam jabbed the knife a good depth into Lucifer's skin, causing him to grunt, but not make any other sound. Sam dragged the knife, very slowly, down Lucifer's front, twisting it once he had finished. This earned him a scream from Lucifer. Sam smiled, repeating the process again.

_**Please review! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry, it may be short, but PLOT TWIST AGAIN! Hope you like!_**

_"Serves you right, you bitch!" Dean shouted over the screams. Sam had decided to slash Lucifer's front, to cause him more pain. _

_Sam jabbed the knife a good depth into Lucifer's skin, causing him to grunt, but not make any other sound. Sam dragged the knife, very slowly, down Lucifer's front, twisting it once he had finished. This earned him a scream from Lucifer. Sam smiled, repeating the process again._

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Gabriel asked, knowing when it hit round to the acid, there was no blocking out the screams. Castiel pulled away from their embrace. "I know a park not far from here." Gabriel added.

"But my wings..." Castiel indicated by flapping them slightly. "Dean didn't get a chance to hide them."

"I can do that." Gabriel smiled, and began speaking a different language, which sounded like Latin. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw his wings had vanished.

"Thank you!" Castiel smiled, throwing his arms around Gabriel.

"Geez, kiddo! 3 hugs in 3 minutes! New record for me." Gabriel smirked. Castiel stepped back and poked his tongue out. "Keep your headphones in." Gabriel smiled, taking Castiel's phone from his pocket and turning up the volume. Then, he picked a song.

"Here. Demons is a good song." Gabriel took Castiel by the hand and led him down the hall, down the stairs and sent him to the back door so he couldn't see the mess the Winchesters were bound to have made. Gabriel walked into the lounge and over to Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to take Castiel to the park." Gabriel told them. "I don't think he should... You know... Be here..." Gabriel muttered.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. "You better keep an eye in him." He warned. Gabriel nodded.

"I will."

"Do you anything that doesn't have sugar in?" Castiel asked Gabriel, wrapping his headphones around his iPhone and pocketing it. The two were sat on a bench in the park by a fountain. Gabriel had a bag of maltesers in his hand.

"Nope." Gabriel smiled, making another bag for Castiel. "Sugar is an earth delicacy. Well, I hadn't ever had sugar before Sam, so I'm making the most of it."

"You know, Sam won't leave you or abandon you. If Dean promised to help me, his brother should help you. Besides, Sam loves you." Castiel smiled.

"He sure does. As much as Dean loves you."

No one noticed the figure watching them in the bushes.

"Sammy, you do the honours first?" Dean smirked, handing his brother a needle filled with a small amount if acid. Lucifer struggled slightly as Sam jabbed the needle into Lucifer's arm. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until lucifer began squirming and screaming in pain. Dean laughed, filling the needle with more acid before walking over to Ruby and injecting her. Soon, the two were howling.

"When can we go home?" Castiel asked.

"When Sam texts me." Gabriel smiled.

"Okay. Gabe?" Castiel looked him in the eye. "Thank you, for taking care of me today. For protecting me."

"It's no problem, little Cassie." Gabriel stood. "Do you wanna walk with me? I know a duck pond a little way from here."

"Sure." Castiel smiled, standing. As they were walking down the path, Gabriel stopped in his tracks, panic visible on his face. He reached out a hand for Castiel to grab, which the angel did.

"Listen to me very carefully Cassie... Something's going to happen, and I need you to run. Run as fast as you can until you get back to the house. Don't look back. I'll be right behind you. Once you're there, shut the door. Lock it. Don't wait for me. Got it?"

"Gabriel-"

"Got it?!" Gabriel asked again.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Go. Go now." Gabriel pushed Castiel away. "Go!" Castiel turned and began running, just as the figure watching them jumped out of the bushes and ran after the angel. Gabriel tripped the man using his powers, causing the man to turn on him instead. Gabriel turned to run, only to run into a muscular man.

"C-Crowley..." Gabriel stammered.

"Hello, Gabriel." Crowley spat the name like it was poison. Gabriel saw Castiel at the park entrance, watching the scene and determining whether or not to help.

"Castiel! Run!"

The man who had been chasing Castiel grabbed Gabriel from behind, covering his mouth with his hand and injecting him with a sedative.

"What do we do about the other one?" The man asked as Gabriel slowly felt sleepy.

"We leave him. He'll come to us." Crowley smirked.

It's a trap! Gabriel realised, flapping his wings weakly in a failed attempt to get away before he lost consciousness.

Dean grinned as Ruby squirmed, trying her hardest not to scream anymore due to the knife wounds on her throat. Both she and Lucifer had tears running down their faces.

"Dean!" Castiel cried with tears rubbing down his face and he ran through the door, slamming it shut and locking it like Gabriel had told him. "Dean!" He sobbed.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong? Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked softly, bringing the crying angel into his arms before he saw the state of Ruby and Lucifer. Sam looked up when he realised his angel was missing, moving closer to Dean and Castiel.

"He saved me..." Castiel sobbed. "It's my fault."

"Hey, whatever it is, it's not your fault. Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again.

"Crowley captured him..."


	15. Chapter 15

**_FandomsAreEverything: Here's what happens :)_**

**_bubbles1843: Poor gabe :(_**

**_Jinx2016: Revenge is beautiful. And Gabe is a babe. CROWLEY!_**

**_TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: Sorry ;)_**

**_River: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Oh yes, they'e paying alright, and thanks :) I like Gabe and Cas relationship. And you were absolutly right about trading ;)_**

**_Zana Zira: They're only sadistic torturers because their poor angels got hurt. AND POOR GABE! D:_**

**_angeiei77: I read all your reviews this morning :) That one when you realised most of the Sabiels fics were mine made my day. It was like having a fan. Thank you :) I am full of plot twists, poor Gabriel is a babe, torture is amazing, Gabriel is an amazing big bro, POOR GABE! And i'm not that cruel, or maybe i am... ;)_**

**_MadWithMusic: THANK YOU!_**

**_Gustin azza: You'll see ;)_**

**_Amnagreile99: (Hope i spelt your penname right :/) And IM SORRY! I hope this makes up for it... or makes it worse... ;)_**

**_Me: Thank you so much! I'm glad i can surprise you all and please you and scare you and make you all cry... Or just glad you like. :) Hope you have/had a great sleepover! :)_**

**_BookAddict67: I hope so too._**

**_Enjoy, my young padawans (Idk...) Enjoy: _**

_"Hey, whatever it is, it's not your fault. Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked again._

_"Crowley captured him…"_

"No…" Sam gasped, dropping the knife he was holding in shock. He fell to his knees.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. Castiel sobbed into deans shoulder as the older Winchester held him close, rocking and shushing him, telling his they would find Gabriel.

"Told you our dad would get back at you!" Ruby snarled. "He's gonna _kill _him!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam roared, slapping Ruby's face.

"We'll find him. We have to." Dean assured both his brother and his Angel.

"It's my fault… he was protecting me…" Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean. "I don't deserve to be standing here."

"No, Cas..." Dean whispered, taking Castiel head in his hands. "Cas. No. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It's mine if anyone's at a fault. I told him to look after you."

"Something tells me he would have saved you anyway, even if he hadn't been told to." Sam spoke up, walking over and placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "He sees you like a little brother."

"We'll save him." Dean assured them.

Gabriel woke up in a dark room, one he recognised very well. It was the punishment chamber for when one of Crowley's angels or the angels he was to trade disobeyed. They would have been brought down here and tortured.

"Wakey wakey, Gabriel." Crowley sneered from the other side of the room. Then, Gabriel realised the position he was in. He was sat on the floor chained to a wall on one side of the room, while Crowley prepared a shock collar on the other side of the room. "You've been very tricky to get hold of."

"Usually, when you toss someone out, you don't go chasing after them." Gabriel sneered.

"Yes, well. Usually, people don't kidnap and torture my children for the sake of two pieces of shit." Crowley retorted. Gabriel sank down. "This is a very special shock collar." Crowley smirked. "I made it myself." He showed the collar to Gabriel. The collar was lined with a blade all around the inside. "I'm gonna offer you to the Winchesters for my children." Crowley continued. "If they refuse, the collar gets tighter, and will slowly slit your throat. Also, you won't be able to use your powers." Crowley showed Gabriel the Enochian wardings. "They don't get the key until I have what I want."

"Something tells me you're not gonna stop at your children." Gabriel snarled.

"You're right." Crowley smiled. "Gold star for you! No, I'm gonna get my kids back, then I'm gonna take Castiel and I'm going to do so much more to him than Ruby and Lucifer ever did."

"No!" Gabriel choked, struggling against the bonds. "No! Cassie did nothing wrong!"

"He's my slave!" Crowley growled, attaching the collar around Gabriel's neck.

"Not anymore!" Gabriel yelled. Crowley resisted the urge to kill Gabriel. _No. I need him._ Crowley remembered.

"I get Castiel, or you die."

"Kill me then." Gabriel replied immediately. "You are never hurting Cassie again. You'll have to kill me."

"Alright. I'll kill you, then I'll do the same to Sam, and if they still refuse, I'll kill him, and I'll do the same to Dean until it's just Castiel. Then, I'll have him anyway." Crowley smiled.

"No…" Gabriel whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No!"

"Yes." Crowley smirked. "Let's go now, but first… Let's have some fun."

"We have no idea how to find him." Sam muttered. He, Dean and Cas had been sat on the sofa for the past half an hour trying to formulate a plan.

"Well, we have his kids. Maybe he'll come here?" Dean shrugged.

"I want Gabriel…" Castiel muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Dean pulled Castiel close. "We told you, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Ruby shouted. Dean stood abruptly, grabbing a knife from the coffee table, walking over to Ruby and holding the blade against her already bleeding neck.

"Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you!" Dean growled.

"Because my dad will kill your Angel." Ruby smirked. Dean backed away.

"Oh, yes." a voice appeared from behind, causing everyone to turn to the door. "I will kill your Angel."

"Crowley!" Sam stood quickly. "Where's Gabriel?!"

"Calm down, Sammy boy." Crowley smirked. "He's here." Crowley reached behind the door and pulled Gabriel into view, shoving his to his knees on the floor.

"Gabe!" Sam gasped. His angel had a large bruise around one eye, a split lip, a cut on his forehead and the collar around his neck. His wings were visible again, but they were torn and bleeding, much like Castiel when Dean had saved him. Castiel whimpered. Dean walked over to his angel, enveloping him in a hug and looking away himself.

"Hey, kiddo." Gabriel smiled weakly.

"Now, I want my kids." Crowley looked behind the Winchesters at Ruby and Lucifer. "Now."

"No." Dean growled. Crowley tilted his head, tutting slightly and pulling a remote from his pocket. Sam noticed Gabriel flinch and close his eyes.

"Gabe…? What-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel screaming. Sam stood in shock while Dean covered Castiel's ears, knowing it wouldn't do much. When the screaming died down to heavy panting, Crowley explained.

"Now, there is a blade in this collar. You do as I say or I will tighten this collar and he will die, slowly." Crowley sneered. Sam looked at Gabriel, who was shaking on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"My kids." Crowley smiled. Sam motioned for Dean to help him un-cuff Ruby and Lucifer. Once they were free, they moved behind Crowley.

"Alright, give Gabriel back." Sam ordered. Crowley picked up the angel and threw him at Sam, who caught him in his arms and held him close.

"There's something else I want." Crowley smirked. "And you won't get the remote to release the collar until I get it."

"What?" Sam asked

"I want Castiel."


	16. Chapter 16

_"There's something else I want." Crowley smirked. "And you won't get the remote to release the collar until I get it."_

_"What?" Sam asked_

_ "I want Castiel."_

"No flipping way!" Dean snarled.

"Yes." Castiel said, stepping forward, pushing past Dean. Gabriel shook his head frantically against Sam's chest.

"Cas!" Dean pulled Castiel back by the arm. "No." Gabriel stood, turning to look at Castiel and shaking his head.

"Sam?" Castiel turned to Sam. He would say yes, then Castiel would go with Crowley.

"I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes." Sam muttered, hugging Gabriel close.

"If he doesn't come with me, I'll kill Gabriel." Crowley snarled. Gabriel shut his eyes. Dean held Castiel against his chest. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. "Alright then. You'd better say goodbye to Gabriel."

"No!" Castiel suddenly cried, pulling away from Dean and launching himself at Crowley. Ruby and Lucifer jumped in to help their father, but Dean tackled Ruby and Sam slammed Lucifer into a wall. Castiel grabbed Crowley's arm and twisted it behind his back, taking the remote from Crowley's hand and throwing it across the room. Gabriel rushed over and picked it up, releasing himself from the collar.

Castiel looked over to Gabriel and gasped when he saw a thick red line around the angels neck, oozing with blood. Gabriel leant against the wall, sliding down it and gasping for air. Crowley saw his chance and grabbed Castiel, pulling him down on the floor and pulling a knife from his pocket. Crowley was suddenly grabbed around the neck and pulled off Castiel. Castiel saw Gabriel pull Crowley up by the neck and slam his hand on the slave traders forehead. Crowley cried out and disappeared. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Gabriel.

"Where is he?!" Ruby snarled. Gabriel pointed upstairs, so Ruby and Lucifer ran up the stairs into Castiel's bedroom, where Crowley was unconscious on the floor. Gabriel ran after them, shutting the door and sealing it shut with his powers. He went back downstairs and pulled Castiel into his arms, hugging the younger angel tight while Sam phoned the police.

"Gabriel?" Castiel pulled away. Gabriel looked at Castiel, his eyes welled with tears. "Can you say anything?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel rasped. "Just… Hurts…" Gabriel smiled weakly, pulling Castiel into another hug. Castiel hugged him back, but reached his fingers up to trace the bloodied line around Gabriel's neck, praying for a way to heal it. Castiel gasped in shock as the part of the wounds disappeared as he touched it. Curious, Castiel traced the entire line, the blood disappearing as his fingers ran over it.

"Cassie…" Gabriel gasped once Castiel had finished. "How…?"

"I'm not sure…" Castiel muttered. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. It feels great." Gabriel smiled. "A little shaken but-"

"Hello? It's the police." An officer pounded at the front door.

"Ah, come on, Sammy. Let's arrest these bastards."

While Sam and Dean helped the policemen arrest the slave traders, Gabriel and Castiel sat on the sofa. Gabriel had Castiel in a tight embrace and Castiel held onto Gabriel's arm.

"You shouldn't have done that." Castiel broke the silence. "You shouldn't have told me to leave you."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Crowley or his kids ever again. Big bro Gabe will make sure of that." Gabriel smiled. "You're the closest thing I have to family, apart from Sam, but you… you're just innocent and I feel responsible for you." Gabriel admitted. "I don't want them to hurt you again."

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. "I look up to you as a big brother." Castiel tightened his grip on Gabriel's arm. "But I don't like it when you get hurt protecting me."

"Is it me, or have we turned into a chick flick movie?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Probably." Castiel smiled. "Do you want to get some candy?"

"Of course!" Gabriel smirked. Castiel was about to stand to get some sugary treats from the kitchen when Gabriel clung to him tighter. Castiel looked at Gabriel in concern and confusion. "I'm not ready to let you out my sight…" Gabriel muttered.

"Okay." Castiel smiled. Gabriel released Castiel, but held onto the young angel's arm. Then, he summoned two large packets of skittles, handing one to Castiel.

"These are the best." Gabriel smirked, opening his packet and eating and throwing a sweet in the air, catching it in his mouth.

"I prefer you when you're being yourself." Castiel smiled.

A few hours later, after the policemen had shoved Crowley and his kids out the door and sworn that the Winchesters would never see them again, the four of them sat out in the garden. They'd decided it would take while before anyone went outside, so they sat outside with a picnic for dinner. There were pies, burgers, sweets, crisps, ice-cream. Not the average picnic, but they weren't the most average people.

Everyone sat on the floor talking, Castiel resting against Dean's chest, Gabriel lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, Sam with a bowl of ice-cream in his lap. Castiel reached over and pulled Gabriel's arm until he could hold his hand. Gabriel looked over at Castiel, smiling in thanks.

Sam and Gabriel left about an hour later, so Dean and Cas sat on the sofa watching cartoons. Dean had moved a blanket that covered the sofa over the blood stains on their floor to stop Castiel from seeing it. It was about 10 o'clock when Dean felt tired.

"Hey, Cas? I'm gonna go to bed." Dean stood and walked over to the lounge door. "You okay to sleep in your room? You're not gonna tie yourself to beds anymore, are you?"

"I'll be fine, thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean walked over and kissed the top of Castiel's head before leaving to go to bed.

An hour later, Castiel decided to go to bed. He turned the lights off and headed upstairs. He decided to check on Dean before he went to sleep, and when he walked into Dean's bedroom, he was glad he did.

Dean was twisted in his sheets, his face covered in tears and sweat. He moaned in his sleep, muttering words that sounded like 'please', 'stop' and 'Cas'. Castiel rushed over, shaking Dean gently. He considered the fact that Dean was calling his name, which could only mean that the Castiel in the dream was in a bad shape. Castiel swallowed, touching his fingers to Dean's forehead.

Castiel looked around him, looking at Dean's dream. Dean was in an alley, much like the one Castiel had found him in. Dean was stood halfway down the alley, being held tightly by the arms by two figures. Castiel walked next to Dean to see what they were holding Dean back from. Opposite Dean and the figures, there was Crowley, holding a knife against the neck of a very beaten up Castiel. Castiel turned to Dean, realising that the two figures were Ruby and Lucifer.

"Please! Cas didn't do anything!" Dean cried. Castiel stepped between Crowley and Dean.

"Dean." The real Cas stepped forward, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand. Dean looked at his eyes as if he hadn't noticed him there.

"Cas? But…" Dean looked where Crowley was standing, only to see dream Castiel and Crowley had disappeared, along with dream Ruby and dream Lucifer. Castiel smiled.

"It's alright, Dean. It's just a dream." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's forehead and they both woke up.

"Cas!" Dean laughed. "Thank god for you." Dean enveloped Castiel in a hug.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Castiel asked.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel down beside him. The two fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
